10 7 Alternate Ending
by SQSarah12
Summary: What if Raymond Sr did die? Would Horatio go to Brazil with Yelina and Ray Jr? Would Horatio and Yelina finally admit their feelings for each other?


Horatio walks into the office. He spots Yelina standing at her desk. She was on the phone. It had been a trying last few weeks for Yelina. First her abuse at the hands of Rick Stetler then the news that that husband she thought to be dead was actually alive and now the kidnapping of her son. Horatio knew it was time for her to take some time off

"Hey" Yelina smiles at Horatio. Yelina was struggling to sort out her feelings for Horatio now that Raymond was back in Miami. She loved him more than she loved Raymond. He had always been there for her even when she was dating Stetler. She owed him so much

"I just spoke to my son" Horatio smirks and looks down at his sunglasses that were in his hands "Patrol is bringing him to me" Horatio looks up at her. He could see the relief and appreciation in her eyes

"They used him to flush out his dad and it worked" the mention of Raymond made Yelina turn her face away from Horatio. Everything was so complicated now Raymond was back. She had hoped that she and Horatio could see passed the ghosts that had been following them around and maybe take a chance on them but everything was different now she had a husband again

"And Raymond?" Horatio's silence spoke volumes to her. He was dead. She could see it in Horatio's eyes. The guilt, the pain "It's just too much to process" Yelina could feel the tears brimming in her eyes but she fought them back. She had grieved enough for Raymond, they both had

"You know what?" Horatio puts his hand into his inside jacket pocket "You..." He takes three plane tickets out of his inside jacket pocket "You deserve some time off" he puts the tickets on her desks. She looks at him. There was a suspicious glint in his eyes

"You deserve it as much as I do" Horatio raises his eyebrows. It had been quite a while since his last vacation. Maybe Yelina was right maybe it was time to have some time to himself instead of being at work all the time

"I agree" Yelina picks up the plane tickets. She raises her eyebrows and looks at Horatio. She was pleased he agreed. Their relationship had taken some hits this past year. Stetler, Madison's relation to Ray Sr, the reappearance of Raymond, the trouble with Ray Jr but they seemed to pull through and their feelings for each other didn't change

"Brazil" Horatio caught the mischievous glint in her eyes. Although Raymond was dead and buried Horatio knew he had already grieved for his brother's loss and there was no more tears to shed for him

"Mm" Yelina looks Horatio. She could see the same glint in his eyes as before but this time it was more of a soft, loving yet suspicious glint. She could see Horatio had decided there had been another grief for Raymond and he was ready to take their relationship to the next level

"Do we still have time to pack?" She knew Horatio didn't mean to reply so harshly

"No, buy everything there" he throws her an apologetic look. She forgives him immediately "Ready?" Yelina nods as she walks around her desk to him

"Yes" They smile at each other and walk out of her office together. Some time away from Miami would probably help them move forward instead of back. They wait for Ray Jr down in the reception to tell him the news

"Uncle Horatio what are you doing here?" Horatio smiles at his nephew. He had been through so much and this kidnapping was the final straw and the decider

"Well how do you feel about going on a vacation" Ray Jr's face lit up with excitement. It had been ages since he had gone on vacation with his uncle an

"Really?" Yelina looks at her son then at Horatio, who smiles at her "Where to?" Horatio and Yelina smile at each other before looking back at Ray Jr

"Brazil" Ray Jr jumps up into the air. Horatio and Yelina chuckle it was good news that he wanted to come

"Are you coming Uncle Horatio?" Horatio nods

"Mmhm" Ray Jr hugs his uncle. Yelina smiles at the sight of them embracing. She knew Ray Jr looked to Horatio as a father rather than an Uncle and she loved that fact

"Yes!" Horatio looks at his watch. It was time they got a move on to the airport

"Come on you it's time we got to the airport" Ray Jr takes his mother's hand and squeezes it gently. She looks at him and smiles. They go downstairs and get into the hummer

"Ready to go?" Yelina smiles and Ray nods. Horatio smiles "OK" Horatio starts up the hummer and drives to the airport. The journey was filled with excited chatter and stolen glances between Horatio and Yelina. They reach the airport, Horatio parks the hummer in the long stay car park before heading to the plane before phoning Calleigh "Calleigh its Horatio I need you cover for me for a few weeks" Calleigh was currently in the morgue with Alexx and Eric. They had just a brought a fresh victim in

"Did Horatio Caine just say he was going on holiday?" Horatio smiles. Alexx and Eric stand mouths to the floor

"Yes he did" Yelina knows what Calleigh had said by the look on Horatio's face "I trust you to take care of the lab until I get back" Yelina smiles at Horatio's comment

"Sure thing Horatio, have a nice vacation" Alexx and Eric look at each other and shake their heads

"Will do thanks" Horatio ends the call then looks at Yelina and Ray Jr "Ray why don't you go and wait in the plane I need to talk to your mother for a minute" Ray Jr nods and runs to the plane. Horatio and Yelina smile at Ray's enthusiasm

"I don't where he gets the enthusiasm from" Horatio smiles and then turns his head to look at Horatio. He notices the strand of hair that was stuck on her face. Horatio raises his hand to her face and moves the strand of hair. She closes her eyes at contact. She turns her face to look at him. His hand doesn't move from her face "Horatio..." Horatio takes a step towards her. They were intimately close now

"I can't fight this anymore Yelina" Yelina raises her hand to Horatio's and takes it from her face but holds it. Horatio sighs and his face drops

"I don't want you too" Horatio's head snaps up at Yelina's reply. Horatio leans towards her. Their lips touch softly. They had both longed to kiss each other. Yelina's tongue started probing for entry. He allowed her tongue to slip into his mouth and the kiss heated up. Ray could see them out of the plane window. His smile told the whole story. _Finally _He thought. Yelina and Horatio break for air "I love you" Horatio puts his arms around Yelina's waist and Yelina puts her hands in Horatio's shoulders

"I love you too" Yelina smiles "We best get going or we'll miss our flight" Yelina agrees. They leave their embrace and put their arms around each other's waists and walk towards the plane. It was going to the start of a brand new life for Horatio, Yelina and Ray Jr.


End file.
